The Fallen Monster
by SageBoy777
Summary: Do you believe in monsters? Do monsters believe in you? I didn't believe in monsters either but once my best friend Chara is killed My beliefs were heavily changed. As for the monsters themselves, I can't say they do. Rated T just in case 'cause this is Undertale. Please keep in mind that the Cover image is not mine. I did not create it.
1. Prologue

My eyes snapped open as I was awakened by a loud, terrified shriek. I recognized that voice, and I knew she would only scream like that in a dire emergency. I got out of bed and ran to my parent's bedroom. My mom was usually pretty calm, so whatever happened had to be _really_ bad. As I opened my parents' bedroom door, I saw my dad, lying on the ground motionless. My mother soon did the same as she fell to the floor, dead. I barely had any time to process what had just happened before I saw something small fly through the window.

 _Is that what I think it is?_

I ran. I just barely made it out of the room, closing the door behind me so as to supress blast from the hand grenade that had just flown through the window. My parents' room was blown to bits and I was lucky to have made it out of my house before the fire caught up. Right before I left, I picked up my black cat Shadow, and ran like the wind to get away from the burning wreckage that was once my home.

I had barely gotten out of my house when another grenade went off behind me. It was just close enough to send my flying, but far away enough for me to live through it. When I got up, I saw someone else standing next to me, watching in disgust as my house was reduced to ashes. It was a girl, about my age. She was wearing a dark green sweater with one bright green stripe across the middle. She had shoulder length brown hair, and pale skin. But her cheeks were quite red. "Who are you?" I asked. "I could ask the same about you." she replied.

I stood up, and asked once more "What is your name?" She replied in a calm, collected manner as she turned to look at me with blood red eyes "Greetings, I am Chara." Chara stared at me, and I felt like I couldn't move. "Well don't just sit there, tell me your name!"

"Will" "My name is Will" I replied "Will Allen" She then said to me "Are you the one who destroyed this house?" "No, I lived in it." I replied. For all I knew she could have destroyed my home herself and just asked the question to make it seem like she was innocent. There was a long, terrifying silence, until Chara finally stopped staring at me in such an intimidating manner. "I see." More silence. "So you don't have anywhere to live?" She said. "You could say that" I replied. "Come with me. I'll show you where you can stay" I was shocked. I didn't expect her to offer help at all. But I followed anyway, hoping to find somewhere, anywhere to stay. "Where are we going?" I asked. "My place. You can stay there for the night"

When we arrived at Chara's "house" I found it was more like a garbage dump. In fact, it _was_ a garbage dump. There were boxes scattered around to act as furniture. There was a couch made of boxed and thrown-out pillows, a table that was also a box, even beds made of boxes, pillows, and blankets. Needless to say, living conditions were not ideal.

We had planned for me to only stay at Chara's so-called "house" that one time. But it soon became a permanent arrangement. This was recommended by one of Chara's other homeless friend who told Chara to let me stay, because apparently they thought I would never make it on my own. Their request was somewhat offensive, but even more convenient. I stayed there for a good two years. In that time, we had to steal a lot of food to survive. Eventually, we got to the point where we were always on the run. But one day, everything changed.

We were running from police as usual. Chara had just gouged a man's eye out for a slice of moldy bread, and we had been running from police for at least twenty minutes. Chara decided it would be a good idea to run up Mt. Ebott. She had decided a long time ago that the legends about people never returning from the mountain were just old stories made for small children. So we ran until Chara tripped, and fell down a giant hole in the mountain, never to be seen again.

After that, I froze, and the police got me. When I told them about my situation, they let me off easy. But that's not to say I wasn't punished. I had to do work for everyone I had stolen from. And find a way to make up for Chara gouging out an eye

 _If only she wasn't so reckless_

But after I had made up for everything, I ended up living an okay life. For three years I lived in a home with other kids who were intrigued by my stories of adventuring with Chara. They were always painful to tell after she fell into the mountain, but after a while I grew to appreciate the other kids' excitement for my adventures. I was like a hero to them. But one day, I got very sick. It took three months for my severe illness to take my life. After that, my soul never really left my body. I wasn't even aware souls were a real thing. I always thought that magic and things like that were just stories, just like the mountain. After a while though, I knew it was real, that my soul still hadn't left my body. A week later, they held a funeral for me. They carried my body to the top of Mt. Ebott, and dropped it into a big hole. And that's where our story begins.

 **Whew! That was a pretty long prologue. Sorry about that, I just felt like I should fit the whole prologue into one chapter. and yes, this in only the** ** _prologue_** **there is much more to come. Our story isn't over yet. Stay determined!**


	2. The soul

My eyes snapped open once more. They shouldn't have, but they did.

 _Where am I?_

I sat up, only to find that I was in a room where golden flowers covered the floor, and a single throne was placed right in the middle of it all.

I decided I must have been sitting in some sort of throne room. It was obvious, but it was also a start. A large, goat-like humanoid creature with white fur, a yellow beard and big horns walked into the room. He was wearing a big purple cape with golden shoulder pads. He was also wearing a golden crown on his head. I guessed that he was the one who sat in the throne. I attempted to run and hide behind the throne before he could see me, but failed. He saw me and said "Wait, don't run. I have not seen you around here. what kind of monster are you?"

I hesitated, not knowing what to do, and then came out of hiding. I got a better look at the creature, and realized he wore a kind expression on his face. I could tell he wasn't going to hurt me by the look in his eyes. After a short silence, he repeated "I wish to know what kind of monster you are" I replied by saying "I'm not a monster, I'm a human. Can't you tell?"

 _Monster_ I thought to myself. Monsters had always been a legend, a myth, a fairy tale. They couldn't possibly be real, right? Then I remembered "I'm dead" I said aloud "No, I am sure you are very much alive. You must have fallen through one of the holes in the ceiling that give sunshine to my garden." He replied. But I was dead, I remembered dying with all the other children around me. "No, I actually died. How did I come back?" The monster was puzzled by my statement. He replied by saying "Here, let me look at your soul" He used some kind of magic to illuminate something in my chest, then I remembered.

 _My soul. The same soul I felt remain in my body after death._ The monster was taken aback "I have never seen anything like it," he said "your soul, it is shaped like a monster soul, but it is yellow, it has color like a human soul" "So I'm both?" I asked "yes" the monster replied

 **Well, two chapters in one day! I really like to work myself** ** _down to the bone._** **and yes, I know Sans and Papyrus aren't here yet but this is Undertale so hush. Okay, I think I'm done for the night. Another update tomorrow... probably. I still don't have a solid schedule yet. When I do I'll post it on my profile.**


	3. Stories & Snow

The monster introduced himself as king Asgore of the kingdom... of monsters. Apparently he's terrible at names. He told me many things about monster history. Like how when monsters were first trapped underground by humans, they settled in a place called "Home" which is now known as the RUINS and now they've moved into the capitol of "New Home" and that was where we were currently. After what must have been at least a three hour lesson about monster history, covering all I've already mentioned, plus how humans had trapped monsters underground with magic. Apparently they needed seven human souls to escape. My soul was only half as powerful as a human one, so Asgore let me go. I thanked him, but then progressed to the more serious questions.

"Have you heard of a girl named Chara"

Asgore looked at me in shock, but his face then softened as if he was mourning someone "Yes, she was... my daughter" I assumed he meant he had adopted her after she fell, and pressed on with the questions "Where is she now?" Asgore replied by saying "She, is no longer with us"

This time, I was the one who was shocked, angry. Me and Chara had always shared a hatred of humanity, but knowing that it was humans who lead her to her death, screaming that she didn't want to die as she fell, and that it was humans who trapped monsters underground, now I _despised_ them. I was sure Chara felt the same way. "So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did she die?" I asked. Asgore once again seemed shocked, but calmed down and replied "Illness, the symptoms were severe and it took months for them to die. My son, Asriel, absorbed her soul out of grief and attempted to fulfill Chara's dying wish, which was to see the golden flowers from her village. Using the power from Chara's soul, Asriel crossed the barrier, but when he showed up with Chara's body in his arms, the humans though he had killed her. But Asriel refused to fight back. He simply ran away, with Chara's body in his arms, and died in my garden"

I was saddened by this story. Chara had died such a painful death, and Asriel had died trying to fulfill her dying wish. No was was happy with this.

Eventually, I departed. I bid farewell to Asgore, telling him I would try to keep in touch. I took some new clothes with me, a black and yellow striped turtleneck and blue jeans. And then, I left. It took a while until I found a place to live. I passed through all of new home, the CORE, (which was apparently a big magical generator) The volcanic and industrial area known as hotland, and the marsh of waterfall. After that, I came across a small, quaint little town called Snowdin. As you can imagine, there was snow everywhere, even though we were underground. I eventually came across two children, skeletons. One was a mere baby, the older one having to carry him around. The older of the two was wearing a smile that never seemed to fade, and had these strange lights in his large eyesockets.

"hey there kid" The older said. "Hi, I'm Will, who are you two?" The elder skeleton looked at me like I was insane "will? what kind of name is that?" "Well I used to be a human but now I'm a monster okay?" The skeleton seemed a bit puzzled "okay, I guess? anyway, I'm sans, and this is my bro papyrus" He extended his arms to show me a little baby skeleton "Hi Paypyrus" I said "I'll bet you're chilled to the _bone_ out here" Sans looked at me calmly and said "Good one. Anyway, since you don't seem to have a place to say, wanna come with us?" "Sure" I said and we were off to wherever in Snowdin Sans and Papyrus lived.

 **Yay! Chapter three is up! I really liked this one. Anyway, next chapter we'll be meeting Sans and Papyrus' family, and quite possibly getting WIll a new name. 'Cause let's be honest, what kind of name is Will Allen for a monster?**


	4. The name

I followed Sans into a peaceful looking house. When I entered, I found two other skeletons. There was a tall, serious looking man with cracks in his skull streaming from his eye sockets. He seemed to be wearing a grey turtleneck under a black robe. And then there was a woman. She was dressed in somewhat ordinary clothes, although she also seemed a bit strange. I figured they just seemed strange because they were skeletons, and nothing more. Although I did find myself pondering why exactly the male skeleton has cracks in his skull, so I decided to ask him myself.

"Hi" I said, trying to make a good impression before asking about anything "Quick question, what exactly are those cracks on your face?' The skeleton looked at me with an amused smile "Why, I was born with them. I am sure you know that many skeletons are born with patterns carved into their skulls. Do you not?' Now that I looked closer, the female seemed to have big straight lines coming down from her eyes as well. they looked much like tears, but probably weren't "Sorry, I've just never met one of your species before" I said, trying not to seem as clueless about monsters as I really was. I was a monster now, so not knowing anything about them would seem awfully strange of me.

"It is fine young man. Skeletons are very rare nowadays. I've never seen one of your species either. Might I ask what kind of monster you are?" I wasn't ready for this question. I didn't really know if my appearance had changed that much. I decided to reply honestly, despite the risk of getting killed simply so monsters could take my soul. It would be worthless to them anyway with it being half-monster and all.

"Umm, I was actually a human before I got here, but then I died and, I think I remember somebody throwing my body into Mt. Ebott at my funeral? I can't remember" I said this with a bit of uncertainty "I see" The skeleton replied. "But you are a monster now yes?" "Definitely!" I showed him my yellow monster soul. As previously stated, most monster souls are just grey, only humans have colored soul. Apparently yellow meant I was oriented towards justice. I could see that. "Interesting" said the skeleton, stroking his bony chin with a puzzled expression "But we have not even heard eachother's names yet! I am doctor W.D. Gaster, the royal scientist, and Sans and Papyrus' father. And this is my wife, Lucida" He gestured to the female I was stunned. I was meeting the monsters' royal scientist. "It's and honor" I said. getting a closer look at Gaster as I shook his hand, I realized Sans must have inherited his eyes, they looked so similar. Looking at the female, I realized she must have given Sans his smile. I could also make out some of Papyrus' features in them too. "I'm will, Will Allen" I replied

"Not anymore you're not" said Gaster. If you really want to seem like a monster, you're going to need a more convincing name. You will also need to fit into some sort of species. I have decided that you shall take up the role of a monster from human mythology, the vampire. And your new name shall be Allegro Gothic. You're welcome." Thinking about it, my teeth were considerably sharper now, and my eyes had started glowing different colors according to my mood. My skin had turned a pale grey, and my hair was pure white. I thought being a vampire might actually work out. "Thanks Doctor Gaster" I said. "You are very welcome" he replied

 **And that's where another timeskip happens. Last one I promise, for now. Next chapter, our story REALLY begins. But if you want more of Baby bones Sans and Papyrus, don't worry there will most likely be flashbacks. The next chapter will probably be out soon. Until then, stay determined!**


	5. Untrue RESET

**Ten years later...**

* * *

This Chapter will not take place from my perspective. Instead, we will be following the eighth human through the ruins. When they get out, we'll switch back. Okay, let's go.

* * *

Frisk woke up on a bed of golden flowers, sunlight shining straight through their eyes, frying their brain. "Well look who finally woke up"

It was a girl. About Frisk's age. You already know who it is. It's Chara. "Yeah" He said, unfazed by the girl's presence. "You seem surprised. Did you think you couldn't RESET anymore?" Chara said, amused. "No" The boy replied. His name was Frisk. He had small, grey eyes, hair almost identical to Chara's and wore a purple and blue striped shirt. "In any case, we should move on. You took so long I'll bet the flower moved on" Frisk knew Chara was right. Flowey was a soulless and homicidal flower, who had turned out to be the soulless husk of Asriel Dreemurr, Chara's adopted brother from her old life. Flowey had absorbed the souls of the six humans who had fallen before Frisk, as well as every monster in the underground, in order to achieve his true form and become Asriel. After an epic battle, Asriel set the souls free, and put the monsters back in their bodies. But not before using their power to break the barrier trapping the monsters underground.

Frisk pressed onward into the room he'd first encounter Flowey in. He'd just gotten the best ending, meaning when he RESET, he RESET _everything_. Frisk heard the familiar voice that always greeted him into the new timeline he created with every reset "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! And you're about to DIE!"

* * *

Frisk expected Asriel to attempt to trick him into death like in all his previous resets, but this wasn't the case. Flowey didn't remember anything though, everything had really reset this time. It should all be as if nothing had ever happened. "Well that's new" Chara said within Frisk's mind "Let's see what's going on, shall we?" But then, before he could hurt Frisk, Flowey was struck by a fireball. Frisk half expected his defender to be different too, but it was still Toriel. And nothing seemed off about her, so he followed her into the RUINS. "The underground is full of puzzles" Toriel explained "One must solve them to make progress" she then solved the puzzle before them.

 _everything is the same, except Flowey._

As Frisk made his way through the RUINS, he though about something. Perhaps the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, would be different as well. It was always them and Flowey who had been particularly sensitive to changes due to RESETs. And maybe Toriel would behave differently when she asked which they prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch. That usually happened after a RESET. But when she finally asked, everything was normal. Maybe something was off.

* * *

Eventually, Frisk and Chara made it to Toriel's home. Frisk went to sleep in his room, and awoke to find a butterscotch-cinnamon pie on the ground waiting for him. Just like every other RESET. Frisk asked Toriel how to leace the RUINS just like before. And she went to the basement, just like before. And she attempted to destroy the exit, just like before. And she fought Frisk, just like before. "Well that's just plain weird huh?" Chara announced "Yeah" Frisk though back to her. He couldn't speak to her aloud, because it would confuse others. But he could think, and if he wanted, Chara could read his thoughts. This was how they spoke to eachother. Frisk reflected on this little fact for a moment, before recieving a warning from Chara "WATCH OUT!" Frisk dodged an incoming fireball, before pressing a button they had only just started to use frequently, and only out of boredom.

FIGHT

He pressed the button, and Toriel instantly fell to her knees. He had killed her in one hit. Last time he killed her, it was on accident, and it took _many_ more attacks before she died. But this time, she had been destroyed instantly. "You really hate me... that much?' the caretaker of the RUINS asked "Now I realize who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you, but them" Toriel started laughing, before turning to dust like all the monsters before her. Frisk watched as her SOUL shattered. He had killed every monster in the ruins. He pressed onward. "Wow" Chara said "You really are a sicko huh?" Frisk ignored her. Then, he encountered the flower again. "Wow" he said "You're not _really_ human, are you? No, you're empty inside. Just like me" Frisk almost felt offended. He still had a SOUL, he had just gotten bored. "At first, the way you stood up to me when I attacked you, I thought you might be _them_ " Frisk knew who _they_ where. _They_ where Chara. "But no, she would never do that. She would never kill them. She would never kill _her_. What a disappointment. Oh well. I'll be seeing you, sicko!" Flowey laughed, and then burrowed under the ground to go somewhere else.

* * *

 **And the next chapter will be from Will's POV again. Yay!**


	6. A New Snowdin

**And back to Will. Or as he's known to most monsters, Allegro.**

* * *

It's been another twenty years since I fell into the underground. And it's been exactly one-hundred years since Chara's _actual_ death. I haven't seemed to age at all, but Sans and Papyrus are all grown up now, Gaster would be so proud of them. He was erased from existence when he was pushed into his creation, the CORE, by the fifth human to fall since Chara. A human with an orange SOUL. That was when Sans gained a certain hatred for humans. Thankfully, I seem to be the exception. I also started hating humans more than I already did. They lead Chara to her death, they killed Gaster. All those kids in the orphanage are dead now for sure. Those were the only good humans left after Chara's death. Papyrus still thinks there might be some good left in them, so Sans and I encourage him as much as possible without compromising our beliefs.

* * *

I was walking through Snowdin forest with Sans and Papyrus, thinking about how lucky they were to not have flesh to get cold. I was dead, so I was cold enough already, living in Snowdin didn't help. Papyrus was walking me and Sans to our sentry station. Papyrus made us keep watch at the same sentry because Sans was so lazy. And so when we made it, Papyrus walked off to re-calibrate his puzzles. Once he was gone, Sans decided to head over to the big door to the RUINS. There was this old lady on the other side of the door, and they would always tell knock-knock jokes back and forth. But then, I heard a big _creak!_ as if someone had actually _opened_ the door. There's only been six people to leave the ruins in the past century, and they've all been humans. So I watched from my sentry station as Sans walked up behind the human and stuck out his hand for him to shake.

 _Sans, no!_

A whoopee cushion sounded. I couldn't hear them talking, but Sans soon lead the human through the gate Papyrus built. Why Papyrus can't make the bars close enough to stop anybody is beyond me. "quick, hide behind that conveniently-shaped lamp" Sans said. But the human did nothing. "or, not?" Papyrus came over "SANS! ALLEGRO! HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET?" "yes" "WELL I GUESS THAT'S SETTLED!" How did Papyrus not notice the human was right there? But the human walked on, until Sans started talking "Hey kid, my brother really wants to see a human. So it would help if you kept pretending to be one" The human walked away. "Pretending?' I asked "That WAS a human" "No, it wasn't" said Sans. "he _killed_ everyone in the ruins" "How do you know that?" "the old lady didn't reply, she's dead. the last time we talked, she said there was no one else in the ruins. Everybody else had gone missing" I was shocked. From what I'd heard, that woman _always_ replies to Sans. The human really had killed every single monster in the RUINS. Then I realized that Papyrus was going to try to capture him. The human had to be stopped.

* * *

The more I saw that human, the more I saw the human, the more they looked familiar. At first I just dismissed it as him being human, but I'd seen many humans before I fell underground, that wasn't it. I couldn't link them to anyone I knew because everyone I knew was dead. But then again, so was I.  
But I didn't know anyone who could do this. And this human was still just a child. But then I realized something. He looked a lot like a human I _did_ know. He looked almost identical to Chara. The only difference was their face and their sweater. This human always kept their eyes closed. I guessed they were either blind or could see without them. Maybe both. I just wanted to know how they made their way around without seeing. Maybe they could sense things. But however they made it around, they eventually got through almost all of Paps' puzzles. The only one left, was the gauntlet of deadly terror.

* * *

"HUMAN" Papyrus exclaimed "THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD, THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Suddenly, a gigantic torch emerged from the bottomless pit below the bridge the human was standing on. Then a harpoon, then a cannon, then from above came another harpoon, a giant spiked ball, and... a _dog_ _?_ "JOINING ME AND SANS FOR THIS CHALLENGE IS -DRUMROLL PLEASE- OUR ADOPTED BROTHER, ALLEGRO THE VAMPIRE!" I tried to think of something to say, but eventually just settled on "Greetings human" Papyrus looked pleased. "NOW, FOR THE CHALLENGE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!" but Papyrus didn't activate it.  
He decided that it was to easy to defeat the human with, and that it wasn't fair. He also decided that the human would just walk through it like he had all the other puzzles, and that Undyne -the captain of the royal guard Papyrus is training to join- would enjoy it much more.

 _If he only knew_

* * *

And so the human progressed into Snowdin. All the shopkeepers were in hiding due to the human's genocide. And so he stole some food from the shop, and went off to fight Papyrus, who had decided he wanted to try and redeem the human despite me and Sans' warnings. And so we lie in wait as the human approached Papyrus.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" he just walked even closer to Papyrus "FIRST, YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE FROM PLACE TO PLACE, THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUST!" Paps was actually trying this? I begged for it all to be a bad dream, but I knew it was real. "IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH! BUT I CAN HELP YOU! ALL YOU NEED IS AN AWESOME PERSON LIKE ME TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" The human approached him. Sans and I both knew what was coming.  
"ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?" The human attacked with two biker gloves with rusted metal knuckes. Papyrus HP went down to... he didn't lose any HP? "Well that's new" The human said. "I WAS AFRAID THIS WOULD HAPPEN. UNFORTUNATELY HUMAN, I CANNOT LET YOU PASS! FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER, OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" He engaged the human in combat.

* * *

 **And here I was thinking I would put all of Snowdin into one chapter, when I though to myself "We need a bigger change for Snowdin than just an extra character" and then this happened.**


	7. The death of an innocent

**And Papyrus fight begins now!**

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

He was greeted with a brand new message from the ghostly narrator...

 _ **Papyrus no longer believes in you**_

Chara seemed to be cheering for Frisk's adversary. He realized she no longer believed in him either. To take his mind off the subject, Frisk asked a question he'd had on his mind for a long time.

 _Chara, why do you hate humanity?_

 _Because they're evil._

 _Have you ever met a human who wasn't?_

The question shot through Chara's SOUL like a bullet. Not that she actually had a SOUL. She was actually rather surprised at her reaction. She hadn't felt emotions in a long time. She wasn't even capable of feeling without a SOUL of her own. So why could she feel now? Was this one question just that painful to her?

 _There was one._

Frisk was genuinely surprised. He thought Chara just hated all humans. He hadn't expected that answer to his question. But he kept on fighting Papyrus. He attacked and attacked, but after ten deaths, he hadn't even made it halfway. But then, he struck with so much anger, so much fury, that Papyrus fell to his knees in just one hit. "NYEHEHEHEHEH!" The skeleton exclamed "What's so funny? You're dying" "YES I AM, BUT I HAVE FRIENDS WHO WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET AWAY WITH IT! YOU HAVE WALKED INTO MY FINAL TRAP, HUMAN! THIS IS ONE PUZZLE YOU CAN'T JUST WALK THROUGH! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" And with that, Papyrus turned to dust, leaving just his skull, which Frisk crushed under his shoe.

* * *

 **Will POV**

Sans' unyielding smile wavered for just a moment, before returning to it's natural, smiling form. My teeth sharpened, and my eyes glowed a bright, yet dark red signifying I was really, _really_ angry. I followed the human into waterfall. But I was cut off by a flower that popped up out of the ground. It was an old friend. "Flowey, It's nice to see you again" I said. "Yeah yeah, just keep quiet okay? I have something to tell you" Flowey wore a worried expression, and spoke in a hushed voice. "Look, I know you're upset about Papyrus, but If you help me we can stop a lot of other people from dying" I considered his request "Very well, what is it you want, Asriel?" I said. "I told you not to call me that!" "As Chara's best, and only human friend, I can call her brother whatever I want" "AUGH! FINE!" "Quiet Asriel" "Okay, okay. Anyway, we need to stop that human. he's going to fight Shyren soon, strike then. We have to make our move before they gain too much more LOVE!" I agreed to his plan. And so Asriel and I quietly followed the human through Waterfall. When he made it to Shyren, I jumped in front of her before The human could attack. We stared at each other for a moment. "You're that vampire aren't you? New here?" The question surprised me "No. I've been here for twenty years" He just looked at me for a moment, and then spoke "Are you the reason everything's different?" The more he talked the more confused I became "What do you mean different? You act like you've been here before" and my confusion went away with the human's next words "I have. I freed everyone, got them to the surface, and you weren't there. And then I RESET. I thought as Sans' adopted brother you would know that" He was right. Sans had studied RESETs before. He even claimed Flowey was the one with power over them at the time. That must have changed. "So you RESET, but something was different?" I asked. The human nodded his head yes. "Well, we still haven't properly met. Who are you?" The human looked me straight in the eye "Frisk, master of RESETS" I responded with "Will Allen, petty thief of shops and ATMs!" and we began exchanging blows

* * *

 **Frisk POV**

As Frisk and Will exchanged blows, Chara pondered the sudden reappearance of the only human she ever cared about. He was a monster now, and almost impossible to recognize. But she knew he was Will. Frisk noticed she was deep in thought, as her narration ceased. She only stopped narrating during fights against people she was emotionally attached to, or whenever she was feeling extremely strong emotions about something. Frisk decided to ask her what was wrong. Not out of concern, but curiosity. "Hey Chara," He called "You know this guy?" Chara was suddenly brought back to earth "Err, you could say that. I knew him before I fell underground. He was nice" Frisk deduced that he was currently fighting the one human Chara ever cared about. He asked another question "How did he become a monster" Chara hesitated before giving an answer "No idea"

* * *

 **Will POV**

As Frisk and I clashed, I realized that one hit would be the end for either one of us. We both held so much desire to kill each other, that in this world where the strength of a hit is determined by the intent behind it, either one of us would be a one-hit KO. I couldn't let him hit me, and Frisk couldn't let me hit him. We were in the most dangerous fight of both our lives. I jumped at Frisk, but he dodged. He sprinted at me when I wasn't looking, but Flowey pulled me out of the way with his vines. "Well well well, I see you're working with the prince of monsters. Hello Asriel" Flowey put on a fearful expression.  
"How do you my name?" He asked "Like I said, I can RESET. I got the best ending, spared their lives, freed them. And then you asked me not to RESET. And then you said if I did, I had to erase your memories too. Well, you weren't exactly talking to ME! You were talking to the one controlling my SAVE files, Chara. And you knew it. Before you left, you called her by that very name" Flowey wasn't moving. It was obviously a lot to take in. "So Chara controls your SAVEs?" I asked him "Yes, and no. I choose when to RESET and come back from death, but the SAVE files are in her name. And she's also a voice in my head. I find she likes narrating my adventure" I tried to remain calm. I wanted to kill Frisk, I really did. But if I killed him he would just come back and change his strategy. So I uprooted Flowey, who was still frozen from shock, and ran away with supernatural speed.

* * *

 **I may have put too much information in one chapter. Oh well.**


	8. Battle against a true hero

**Real quick I just want to say that if you like Avengers and How to Train Your Dragon you might want to check out** **CredissaOdairTheDragonRider. Now on to the story!**

* * *

I ran. I ran into the darkness of waterfall, Flowey in hand. "Darker, darker, yet darker," I whispered to myself "The darkness keeps growing" Flowey shot me a glare "Stop being so cryptic. Is something wrong? Other than everyone in both the RUINS and Snowdin being dead I mean" "No, sorry" I was lying. I was very, very deep in thought. Papyrus was dead, Undyne was probably going to die soon, along with everyone else in Waterfall. And on top of all that, Chara was stuck in the head of a murderous human. Frisk could've been lying, but how else would he know about Chara? He could've read some history books at the Snowdin library, but I watched him the whole time he was in the town, and he never even slowed down to look at the place. Maybe he found some sort of text in the RUINS? No, all there was to read in there were cryptic solutions to puzzles. That human _had_ to be telling the truth.

* * *

I followed Frisk to a bridge, where Undyne appeared on another bridge just below him. I ducked into the darkness, Undyne could see me, but I wasn't hiding from her. She looked as if she was about to ask me what I was doing, but I made a few rapid gestures with my hands. She seemed to get the message.  
Frisk kept walking, but Undyne gave chase, raising spears from the ground below him. Frisk dodged perfectly. Eventually, Frisk made it to the end of the bridge -which was more like a maze- and when he saw it was a dead end, he turned back. But when he did, Undyne used her spears to cut off the part of the bridge Frisk was standing on, sending him tumbling down into the abyss. And Frisk was no more, or so we thought. But even though he was alive, we got just a moment of perfect peace.

* * *

I made my way to Alphys' lab. Funny enough, even though I hated summer during my life as a human, the heat of Hotland seemed nice compared to the cold of Snowdin combined with the fact that I was technically dead, and couldn't maintain heat on my own. As I entered the lab, I was greeted with a shriek.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
It was Alphys. "Oh, it's you," she said "Sorry, I thought you were, the human" I paused, Frisk was dead, wasn't he? "No. He's dead. I saw Undyne kill him" Alphys seemed worried "Well," she paused for a moment "My cameras say otherwise. Apparently his fall was broken by some golden flowers". It was my turn to pause. Instead of replying, I dashed with superhuman speed to Alphys' computer to see it with my own eyes. And I did, I saw that they were still very much alive, and coming across a less mazelike bridge. Then, I saw a small, yellow monster child run towards Frisk. A moment later, the human attacked the child, and reduced his HP to 0. He was dead. "Another difference" Frisk said, amused. "Now where's Undyne?

* * *

I ran all the way over to the bridge in the blink of an eye. This time, I was prepared. It would take a lot more than just one hit to kill me. But the same was true for Frisk. I conjured axes from thin air and hurled then at Frisk, who dodged them all perfectly. Then they attacked me, and I did the same. It took a while, but eventually I got a hit. _First blood._ But then Frisk managed to hit me as well. After a few attempts like this, I ran away with low HP. And back to Alphys' lab I went

* * *

When I returned, Alphys congratulated me on my battle skills when fighting the human, and we sat down to watch Undyne try. Frisk took her down in one hit, no surprise there. But then, she came back _stronger!_ Spears and bullets flew through the air! A beam of light emerged from Undyne's patched eye. But in the end, Undyne fell to the human. "Alphys," I asked "Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

 **CLIFHANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **Sorry...**

 **But on a more serious note, I am now keeping up with two stories! Check out Dead No More if you like Doctor Who. Anyway, I'll try to keep updating both stories as often as I can.**


	9. Operation: SOUL thief

"What favor?" Alphys asked nervously "Remember all that research you did concerning determination? I need the DT extractor. We're going to be modifying it a little" Alphys grew more nervous by the second "But you know what happened to those monsters. What could you possibly-" I cut her off before she could finish "I need to empty the human's SOUL. But not completely. Could we somehow leave a ghost clinging to the SOUL unharmed?" Alphys was trembling "Err, it wouldn't be im- impossible, I guess," I smiled "Good, I need you to modify the DT extractor to evict the human from his SOUL, but leave the ghost inside. Then, we take the SOUL. We will decide what to do from there" Alphys walked down to the true lab, where all the monsters in Hotland and New Home had been evacuated. "Yes- yes sir. I'll see what I can do" "Thanks Alphys. And try not to call me sir. It makes me feel like we're in a formal setting" "Yes, Will"

* * *

I sat in Alphys' Lab, pondering what had just happened. Undyne had walked bravely to her death, Papyrus was gone, Chara was stuck in Frisk's twisted head. The only monsters left were the ones who had Evacuated, Alphys, Mettaton, Asgore, Sans, and me, Will. But for the sake of striking fear into Frisk's SOUL, I called myself Allegro. My monster name, the name of a justice-oriented monster, who had just traded justice for something far more satisfying, vengeance. All four of us, Me, Sans, Mettaton and Alphys, were in the lab, trying to fix everything that had happened.

"I finished it" Alphys called, running into the room excitedly. "With this you'll be able to evict Frisk from his own SOUL. Any ghosts will be left inside. But we can't just use it on a human. We need to get the SOUL out of the body first," I was fine with that. "Thanks, Alphys" I said, grinning "With this, I can finally bring _her_ back to life. Two hundred years after her death, _she_ will finally live again" Alphys was worried as well as confused, but Sans seemed to know exactly what I was doing. He was always smart like that. Mettaton just seemed excited. "Knock 'em dead darling!" Mettaton cheered. "I will" I replied. And with that, I was off.

* * *

By the time I got to Frisk, he had already run into Mettaton, and a fight was immanent. Frisk actually seemed surprised when Mettaton didn't perish with the first hit. Mettaton had just transformed into a form perfect to fight a human. Mettaton NEO. He had a cannon instead of a right hand, the incomplete part of his face that was usually covered up by hair was perfectly visible. He was wearing futuristic battle armor. I tried to line up a shot with the new modified DT extractor, but the fight was so intense I couldn't do it safely. Mettaton ended up getting killed. "Guess you don't wanna join my fan club?" He said, just before he exploded.

* * *

 **Frisk is about to fight Sans! Normally the Genocide run ends shortly after, but this story isn't even close to ending. What will happen once Frisk RESETS after death? Will this form of death even allow a RESET? So many questions!**


	10. The first human

Frisk walked through New Home. I had a shot lined up with the modified DT extractor, when Asriel popped up next to me. "So, Will. You're doing a _lot_ for my sister. Care to tell me why?" Asriel threw me off. I couldn't get a shot. I turned to face him "Really Asriel?" I asked, furious "Really" he replied, smirking "You didn't answer my question, idiot. Why are you doing all this for Chara?" I pondered this question for a moment. "Because she was my friend. She died and now I can't age because I'm still grieving. That's what Gaster told me anyway" Asriel thought of what to say next, still smirking "Are you sure about the _friend_ part?" I was puzzled by the question "Why would I be doing this if she wasn't my friend?" Asriel was _still_ smirking "Do I need to make myself any more clear? You're in love with her, idiot" I almost shot the DT extractor at him, but then I remembered he didn't have a SOUL to be evicted from. "Okay, fine. Let's say I am. Why does it matter to you?" Flowey smirked even more intensely than before "Oh I have my reasons!" is what he said before burrowing back into the ground. I hate that Flower sometimes.

* * *

By the time me and Asriel were finished talking, Frisk had already started fighting Sans. If the fight was as tough as it looked like Asriel had a few chances to say just the right thing in our conversation. Soon after I arrived, Sans was killed. He said "Welp, I'm going to Grillby's" he left judgement hall "Papyrus, do you want anything?" he died. I tried to line up a shot at Frisk, but I was starting to cry, Frisk left, and I broke down. I couldn't handle it. I let myself cry for a little bit, but soon realized I didn't have much time, and stalked Frisk into Asgore's throne room. I arrived just in time to see Asgore turn to dust. And then, Asriel destroyed his SOUL. "See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick see? Uh, er. _PLEASE DON'Y KILL ME!_ " Frisk sliced him into little pieces. "Huh, normally Chara would show up now. Go on a rant about genocide and how I should try another path. That must mean," Frisk turned to face me "There's 1 left" I heard a scream. It was a familiar voice. Somehow, I heard Chara scream even though she was just a ghost attached to Frisk's SOUL. She must have noticed I heard her, because she then gave some sort of narration. "Knowing you can hear your opponent's SOUL...

It fills you with _JUSTICE!_

* * *

I conjured giant eyeballs out of thin air. They looked at Frisk, then fired lasers at him. He dodged perfectly. I then created magic axes out of blue and orange magic. He had a bit of trouble with that one. I had to kill him so I could get to his SOUL. I fired with the eyeballs again. I got him. Axes, missed. Frisk attacked me, but I dodged it. I attacked with the eyeballs _and_ axes at the same time. His HP dropped to 1. One more hit and he would die. But then, he dodged all my next attacks perfectly, while I did the same with his. Eventually, I got hit, and my HP too, to 1. I heard Chara scream again, then she spoke "THAT'S IT!" she began screaming "I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS!" and all of the sudden, Frisk took his own knife, and stabbed himself in the chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you!"

Frisk was talking himself. Or was he talking to Chara? And Chara talking back? I assumed it was the latter. Frisk's SOUL appeared, and I shot it with the DT extractor. Then, I absorbed it. I hoped Chara was still there. For a moment, there was only silence. Then, a cloud of darkness came over everything, and I was back in my room in me, Sans and Papyrus' house. I heard Papyrus yelling at Sans. Everything is the same. Except one thing, I had absorbed a human SOUL. I then heard Chara's voice.

"Hearing your friends alive and well fills you with not only JUSTICE,

But DETERMINATION as well"

* * *

 **No, it's not over yet. Frisk RESET. And that means he's alive too.**

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!**


	11. The RUINS

**I just realized I probably should've made the fight scene in the last chapter longer. Sorry about that. I might change it later though, so I'll let you know if that happens. But in the meantime, Chara has moved from Frisk's mind to that of Allegro (which is much more pleasant I'm sure). Can Allegro RESET now, or does that power still belong to Frisk? Will Frisk be redeemed? What will happen?**

* * *

I walked downstairs to the living room, where Papyrus was cooking spaghetti again. Just like the day Frisk came out of the RUINS, it almost smelled edible.  
Sans was sleeping on the couch, but woke up just as Papyrus dropped the giant spoon (whatever it's called) onto the floor. _Just like before._ There was only one thing different. When Sans saw me, he paused and said "hey bro, you look like you've seen a ghost. or two" I paused. Sans knew about the RESETs. During his battle with Frisk, he determined exactly how many times the human died just by their facial expression. The world had been RESET. "Yeah, I guess I have" I said, pausing to think before continuing down the stairs. "Hey Pap! I'm gonna head out to the sentry station early, k?" Papyrus was beaming "Oh brother! I couldn't be more happy!" I was doing this mostly to watch out for Frisk, but I also enjoyed the fact that I was making Papyrus so happy. Then something came to me. An idea "Sans, would you mind coming with me?" Sans just looked at me for a second, then replied by saying "Sure bro" and getting up. Papyrus grew more happy by the second. Just to add to his joy, Sans said "I'm gonna go ahead and walk the rock on the way too" Papyrus looked like he was about to explode with joy. "You're finally taking care of rocky!" Sans looked like he was going to do something terrible "Sans, Sans no!" Papyrus begged "Am I, _rocking_ your world?" Papyrus screamed, and I just laughed. Chara, who had been silent until now, laughed with me. "WHY BROTHER?! WHY?!" after Papyrus was done screaming, and I was -almost- done laughing, Sans and I left for the sentry station.

* * *

I has just shut the door behind us when Sans asked me a question. "was there a reset?" I jumped, startled by his sudden question. "i'll ask again. was there a reset?" I replied by saying "I think so. I can't quite tell. Everyone died except for me. I killed the human and took his SOUL. I still have it though. The human comes out of the RUINS today. That's why we're going," Sans stopped me "we have to get into the ruins, before the human gets _her_ " I knew exactly who he was talking about. The old lady on the other side of the RUINS door. Chara hesitated for a moment. Thankfully, I remembered something. "Sans, can you use a shortcut?" I asked, panicking. "sure thing" he replied, and we ran through inky blackness. Chara was silent.

* * *

We made it to the door. It was old and covered in moss and fungi. This was it. This was the one and only entrance to the RUINS. Sans knocked.

"Who is there?" called a woman's voice. "It's Sans, and I brought a friend this time. I'm gonna have to do something real quick, no time to explain. Stand back. ALLEGRO, FIRE!" We attempted to blast the door open. I used my giant eyeballs and Sans used his Gaster Blasters. But the door didn't go down. "Allegro, remember that move dad told us never to use?" Sans asked. "Yeah, I remember" I replied "USE IT!" we both used the attack at the same time, and the door finally yielded. "Oh, hello" the old lady said. She was a goat-like boss monster. Then I realized, _she_ was the runaway queen, Toriel. She was Chara's adoptive mother. That was why Chara was so worried about her. "Hi" I said "I'm Will, but most monsters know me as Allegro. It's a long story.  
I'll explain later. And I guess you're queen Toriel? Nice to meet you. Let's get to the point, is there a human here?" Toriel just looked at me. She must have been in shock. "Um, yes. There's a human child in my house. How did you know? And do you plan to harm him?" That was all I needed to know. "Thanks" I said. Sans couldn't teleport to Toriel's house because he had never been inside the RUINS. So I proceeded to grab him by the torso with one hand, and the head with the other. "What are you doing?" he asked me "Keeping you from getting whiplash" I replied. And I ran with supernatural speed, carrying Sans with me. I ran all the way to an area that looked like a house, and proceeded to enter a bedroom with Frisk asleep in the bed. I conjured an axe with my magic. But Sans stopped me. "Let me check his LV" he did so, and he was still LV 1, and had gained no exp. I made my axe vanish, grabbed Sans, and ran back to Toriel. "Sorry, this was all a misunderstanding" I said. "I have only one request, that you allow us to stay here and watch over the human" Toriel just smiled "Of course" she said.

* * *

 **This story just got real**


	12. Fresh Dust

I was sitting in Toriel's living room. Alone, but not quite.

 _So... what are you going to do with Frisk?_

Chara was finally speaking again. She had been too nervous to do so before. That was understandable. Her mother was in danger.

 _I'm going to see how this goes. If what you've said is true, he's the only one who can get us to the surface_

Chara laughed

 _Wrong! You have a powerful SOUL. Maybe it's as strong as a human SOUL._

 _But then how would I absorb the others?_

 _It's not completely human, Idiot! How do you think I ended up in your head?_

And then Chara was back to her playful old self.

I began thinking up a plan. Just in case something bad did happen. Chara was able to read my thoughts, so she was contributing as well. I was lucky to be able to keep some thoughts secret from her. Eventually, we decided on a course of action. We would leave Sans to keep watch while we went back to the house and told Papyrus what we were doing. Then, we would go to Alphys lab and tell her what happened. Then, she would know what to do with Frisk.

When I made it to Hotland, I burst into Alphys lab, losing control of my supernatural speed. Papers, notes and documents went flying.

"U.. um, hi?" It was Alphys.

"Alphys!" I said urgently "I need to tell you something! It's urgent!"

"Well, sh... shoot." She replied nervously.

"A human, a human will come through today! They can RESET time, using, determination!"

"H.. How do you kn.. know this?"

"It's happened before! The human's name is Frisk, and he's in the RUINS with Toriel!"

" _Queen_ Toriel?"

"Yes. Sans is watching over them. In the previous timeline, they, they murdered everyone! They haven't killed anything yet but, we need to be prepared!"

"Um... Okay! I.. I'll make preperations!"

"And don't forget to watch Undyne fight Frisk!"

"O.. Okay! I'll set a reminder on my phone!"

"Good!"

And I left the Lab once again with supernatural speed.

After that, I returned to the RUINS only to find Frisk and Toriel gone. there was only Sans, standing in the doorway.

"hey bro. tori left with the kid. i stayed behind to tell you. wanna come along?"

"Sure"

We arrived at Grillby's to find Toriel and Frisk sitting at the bar.

"Greetings Sans, Allegro!" Toriel said "I was hoping you could help we with the menu here. What would you reccomend?"

"try the grillby grilled burger" Sans said "grillbz cooks it with his own flames. it's amazing"

"Oh. Thank you!" Toriel replied excitedly

Sans ordered the worst burger off the menu like he always did. I got a bacon cheeseburger. Frisk ordered the same thing as Toriel. I sat down next to Frisk and started a conversation.

"So Frisk..." I said calmly

"How do you know my name?" Frisk interrupted

I hadn't thought of that. He hadn't told me his name in this timeline. Thankfully, I was perfectly fine with him knowing I could remember.

"After I absorbed your SOUL in the previous timeline," I began "I've been able to remember. I'm guessing if you were to RESET again, I could remember this one too"

Frisk just smiled

"Care to test that theory?"

"I'd rather not"

'Well, maybe you'll change you mind after this"

There was a moment where I wondered what Frisk meant by that. But then he pulled out a plastic knife, and all became clear. He pointed the weapon at Grillby.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Changing things up!"

Frisk leaped over the bar and stabbed Grillby in the chest. Somehow, without even gaining any LOVE, Frisk killed Grillby in one strike. He turned to Sans.

"sorry kid. i can't let you do that"

Sans conjured his Gaster blasters. They fired at Frisk, who dodged them perfectly. Frisk lunged at Sans, who for just a moment, stood still, shocked.

Frisk killed him.

My eyes began to glow a bright red. My teeth sharpened. Chara screamed inside my head.

"NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NO! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I CAN'T DIE AGAIN! NOT LIKE THIS!

I tried to calm her down. She stopped screaming, but she was still stressed. So was I. I wanted to kill Frisk until he ran out of determination. But I needed him to RESET. To bring back Sans. In the end, Frisk killed everyone in Grillby's. The entire canine squadron, all the civilians. Grillby's daughter walked in, and he killed her too. A _child!_

Toriel just stood there. Unable to believe that her child could do this. Frisk killed her with ease.

I collected Sans' dust in a jar, and wanted to just leave. But Chara made me collect Toriel's dust too. After that, I left Grillby's. I was the only survivor. Later on, I used the security footage to figure out whose dust was whose, and put them in labeled jars similarly. We had funerals for them all, but I left it to Papyrus to figure out what to have Sans live inside. He knew Sans best. Traditionally, at monster funerals we spread a monster's dust on their favorite thing. But Papyrus decided to keep Sans' dust in the jar.

We didn't have much time to spend mourning Sans. By the time Papyrus got back to cooking spaghetti, Frisk had already killed Undyne. Papyrus and I didn't have any time to lose. As we passed by where Undyne was killed, we collected her dust into a jar as well.

When made it to Hotland, Alphys' lab was empty. We thought Alphys was dead too, until she came out of her bathroom. Of course, it wasn't actually a bathroom. It was actually a secret elevator to her old lab where the amaglamates are kept.

* * *

Chara was confused.

She had felt genuine _emotion_. She wasn't capable of sometihng like this. Even with her own SOUL, she didn't have enough determination to fully inhabit it.

Then, something, some _one_ appeared.

"Greetings, old friend. I see you are troubled by something?"

It was... what was his name again? Gaster, right?

Chara stayed silent

"No need to explain. I have been watching you like always. You have a SOUL now, but still you feel nothing"

"ENOUGH" Chara's voice filled the empty blackness in an intimidating manner.

Gaster just kept smiling.

"I will _not_ be intimidated by the likes of you!"

Gaster was _still_ smiling. He wasn't taking any of this seriously.

"Very well" he said, coolly "I can wait"

* * *

 **Yep, we're bringin' in Gaster. The man who speaks in hands. The man who came from the other world...**

 **SPOOOOKYYYY!**


	13. Revival

**Hey guys! So I'm trying to figure out where I want this story to go. Recommendations would be greatly appreciated. Just leave them in a review. Or maybe PM (Private Message) me. I would appreciate any ideas you submit. Just try not to make them (too) ridiculous.**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

While in the true lab, I realized something. The whole lab was filled with vials of extracted determination. Not only that, but there was probably enough to bring somebody back from the dead. Enough to bring _Chara_ back from the dead. I started developing a plan in my head, when I heard Chara's voice.

"You _don't think that will actually work, do you?_ "

I thought about this question. If I were to but Chara's new soul into an empty human body, quite possibly her own, and then inject it with the right amount of determination, it might work. It might also destroy Chara's SOUL. It was a risk I had to take. I reached for the extracted DT.

"Hey W- Will, what are you doing?"

I lowered my hand, it was Alphys.

"Sorry Alphys, just thinking. There's someone, who needs this DT. A friend of mine. For medical purposes"

I figured it wasn't very convincing, but it was all I could think of.

"M- medical purposes? Too much DT could make someone _melt_! How on earth could anyone need that for medical purposes?"

I wasn't lying. The DT was for medical purposes. To bring Chara back from the dead. I'd already told Alphys what happened in the previous timeline, she knew about Chara. She was safe to tell.

"I need it to... To revive Chara"

"Oh, okay?"

Alphys helped me get the DT. Just enough to (theoretically) bring Chara back from the dead. It would only last until Frisk RESET, but we could just do it again. This was a test. To see what would happen. If anything went wrong, we could theoretically just wait for another RESET.

I left for the RUINS, where Chara was buried.

* * *

When I made it to the RUINS door, I saw Frisk, gazing into the abyss.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, coldly.

"Just finishing my work. Killing all the monsters. Genocide stuff"

I conjured a magic axe.

"In that case, prepare to die, kneeling at my feet. Again, and again, and again"

Frisk smiled

"Gladly"

He turned and jumped at me, attacking with a biker glove with rusted, metal knuckles. I dodged.

"Keep in mind, I'm not quite as interesting as my brothers, so I might bore you. But we're both humans, so I'm sure I'll at least give you a somewhat unique fight" I blasted Frisk with eyeball lasers, he took some damage, but overall, I barely did anything to him "I'll play with you for an eternity, you murderer"

And with that, I attacked again. This time, I jumped at Frisk with my axe. He dodged it, but I hit him with my eyeball blasters. He tried to attack again, but I dodged. I blasted Frisk again, killing him.

RESET

We were back where we were before, ready to fight. Frisk must have saved. I attacked with my axe again. At the same time, I used telekinesis to pull Frisk towards me. I hit him in the head. It was a magic attack, though. So it didn't kill Frisk. I followed up with some blasters. Then, Asriel appeared, and fired at Frisk with his "friendliness pellets." Frisk leaped up to a tree branch. I turned to face Asriel.

"Took you long enough" I said angrily.

"Well, I wasn't exactly told this would be happening" I guessed he had sensed a RESET and started investigating.

Frisk leaped at Asriel. He dodged. I attacked Frisk with my eyeball blasters. His HP went down to zero.

RESET

Asriel came back instantly, he strangled Frisk with a vine.

RESET

This time, I didn't mess around. I told Asriel to go get the human SOULs. He did. When Asriel came back, I ran straight past Frisk, through the RUINS, and back to Chara's grave. I realized I didn't bring a shovel, but didn't bother going back for one. Instead, I just used my telekinesis to move her body out of the ground, and drop it into my arms.

I conjured Chara's SOUL into my hand. I was ready to put it into her body, when I heard her voice.

" _You do know I_ still _can't feel emotions, right?_ "

I was somewhat surprised. I was aware that when she was soulless, certain events could still trigger emotional reactions. That must have been what happened at grillby's.

" _Then maybe we just need to inject some extra DT. We'll be fine_ "

Chara was about to protest, when I thrust her SOUL into her body, and injected her with all the determination I had on me. And with that, I waited. I waited for what felt like an eternity, even though it was really only a few seconds. I heard Asriel fighting Frisk. I knew I didn't have much time. I started to worry. I started to worry that Chara was dead, permanently. And then, Chara opened her eyes and gasped for air. She was alive again.


	14. New Life

Chara was alive! We both knew it would only last until Frisk RESET, but we were so happy it worked. But then, Frisk and Asriel came crashing through the wall.

"How _did they get here so fast?_ "

But not only them. Papyrus was following close behind.

"GREETINGS, WILL AND WILL'S FRIEND WHO I HAVE NEVER MET! WOULD YOU CARE TO AID US IN THE CAPTURE OF THIS HUMAN?"

As silly as it was that Papyrus was still only going to "capture" the human who killed everyone in Grillby's, plus Undyne and who knows who else. But it was actually a good Idea. Frisk would just RESET if they were killed, and then Chara would be dead again. Sure, he could still RESET without dying, but there was also a chance he would try to see what happened from then on.

"Asriel!" I said. Asriel turned his gigantic TV screen face towards me. "Don't kill Frisk! Capture him instead!"

Asriel gave me a puzzled look, but decided to go with it. He wrapped Frisk in a vine.

"Well, that was easier than expected" Asriel said in an echoing voice.

"Not quite" Frisk said, coolly.

Frisk used his toy knife to cut free of Asriel's vines, and porceeded to lunge at Chara, who dodged effortlessly, despite having been dead for a few centuries,

Papyrus ran at Frisk from behind. I saw a sick and twisted smile spread across Frisk's face.

"PAPYRUS, WATCH OUT!"

Frisk stabbed Papyrus. His skull fell off of his body, which turned to dust. Frisk placed his boot on top of Papyrus skull, and crushed it. A sickening _CRUNCH_ echoed through the cavern. Papyrus was dead.

My eyes turned red as they glowed brighter. My teeth sharpened. I was ready to kill Frisk, and let this timeline RESET.

"That's it!" I yelled "No more trying to capture Frisk! We're killing him!"

Frisk Lunged at Chara, who failed to dodge due to shock.

I conjured an axe with my magic, and swung at Frisk.

He just stood there, and took the blow.

Frisk died, and the timeline RESET. He had decided to go back to the beginning. I desperately hoped that I still had Chara's SOUL.

I woke up in my room again.

" _Chara! Are you there?_ "

Silence.

" _Chara!_ "

Then, I heard a voice.

" _Sorry. I'm here. Let's get going. We need to convince Frisk to not kill anyone this time. Maybe he'll even set the monsters free again_ "

I stood up

" _Yeah. Hopefully_ "

I walked downstairs, where Papyrus was once again making spaghetti. I didn't waste any time. I ran down to Alphys' lab, only to find Alphys already waiting for me near the extracted DT.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I- I um- I injected myself with a lot of DT in the previous timeline. Just enough to remember. I'm just glad the RESET un-melted me"

"Alphys!" I said, frustrated "You know better than to use that stuff on yourself! What if it didn't unmelt you! What if it was like when I managed to keep Chara's new SOUL? The last thing we need is more monsters turning into amaglamates!"

"S- sorry" Alphys replied

"Well, at least it worked. Don't worry about it." I said, having calmed down "Now can you help me get the right dosage of DT to revive Chara again?"

"S- sure!"

Alphys handed me the vials of determination. I ran as fast as I could again, busting through the RUINS door with my eyeball blasters. I had no time to waste. I pulled Chara out of her grave again, thrust her SOUL into her body, and injected her with the DT. She woke up much more quickly this time. I ran back to the house in Snowdin, and set Chara down onto the couch. I assumed that the only reason she could move properly in the last timeline was adrenaline. She hadn't eaten in at least 600 years after all. I went into the kitchen, where Papyrus was waiting.

"Hey Pap, mind if I help out a bit with that spaghetti? And can we make some extra? I have a guest over,"

Papyrus looked at me like this was the best day of his life.

"Of course, brother! You are always welcome to help! And I would be happy to make extra spaghetti!"

"Well, first off," I began "That's too much seasoning in too great concentration. It's fixable though, don't worry,"

I managed to teach Papyrus how to fix any mistakes with his spaghetti, without letting him know what he was already making wasn't considered edible.

"Thank you brother!" Papyrus said, smiling "I know I'll be able to make much better spaghetti now!"

"You're welcome. Now let's dish this stuff out. We have a starving guest on the couch who hasn't eaten in more than 600 years"

I handed Chara a plate of spaghetti.

"Don't worry, I taught Paps how to cook"

"Thanks" Chara said. I could hear the starvation in her voice.

"Guess I'm the one helping you now, huh?"

"Took you over 600 years"

We ate the spaghetti. I waited for Chara to finish, just in case I needed to give her mine.

"Eat up" she said "We haven't got all day. Frisk will be here any minute!"

I ate. I assumed Chara was satisfied with her food. She wasn't the type not to admit when she's still hungry.

We had just finished eating, when excited voices were heard outside.

"It's queen Toriel! The queen has finally returned!"

" _The_ queen Toriel?"

"There is another?"

"The queen has returned!"

"Who's that small monster following her?"

Chara and I glanced at eachother. She gave me a look that said "It's about to go down". I stood up, and walked to the door.

When I looked outside, I saw Frisk, once again accompanied by Toriel. Frisk glanced at me, with a smug smile across his face.

 _I hate that kid._

I called to Chara, who soon looked outside as well.

We left the house.


	15. Return

**IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED A CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry about that. I figured I might as well give a happy chapter as a reward for waiting for so long without any explanation of why I wasn't uploading, but that wasn't really possible with what was happening at the end of the previous chapter. So I decided "Hey, let's involve some fighting and mystery instead, maybe I can involve some ideas I've been having"**

 **So with that in mind, let's move on to the story!**

* * *

Frisk saw Chara and I leaving the house, and suddenly started running. Toriel ran as well to keep up.

"My child, what is wrong?"

And with that, they went on to confront Papyrus.

I grabbed Chara and ran as fast as I could to where Papyrus would be. And then, we waited. We waited for Frisk and Toriel to appear. And they did.

Toriel's eyes went wide. "My, child?"

The world was covered in a blanket of darkness, I prepared for a RESET.

But it didn't come.

I looked behind me to see Chara struggling against the backwards flow of time, desperately trying to keep her own body.

But she failed.

And then the RESET came.

I woke up in bed, expecting everything to be the same. But then, I heard a knock on the front door. A knock that had never come in any previous timeline. I left my room and descended down the stairs, only to find Chara at the front door, and Sans and Papyrus talking to her.

"See? There's Will, I'm his friend!" Chara said.

"Oh, just let her in brother!" Papyrus yelled angrily.

"let's see if will recognizes her first" Sans replied.

"Oh, Chara's fine" I assured them. "She's an old friend from the surface."

"How did she even get here" Sans asked "it's very rare for this sort of thing to happen. and wouldn't she have aged more since you got here?"

I wasn't really all that surprised by Sans' quick and intelligent thinking. I never could outsmart him at anything, and RESETs were his specialty.

"Long story" I said. knowing Sans would still want to know, I continued by saying "I'll tell you about it later"

"got it kid. just don't let her into the lab, k?"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

And with that, Sans walked away to his room, probably to hypothesize about what may have happened before the RESET.

"So, do you have any idea why I'm here"

I looked behind me, to see Chara confused at her own existence.

"Well," I began "Remember when you tried to stop the RESET? My hypothesis is that you were just determined enough to keep your own body, but not to completely prevent the RESET. You preserved a small part of time, you created an anomaly."

Chara's confusion cleared up a little, but not completely. It was soon replaced with concern.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"It depends on the effects, and how you look at them," I explained "If Asgore or Toriel sees you again, they'll freak out. And so will anyone else who figures out who you are. But at the same time, we don't have to resurrect you again, and Frisk is unlikely to bring Toriel along this time, he knows the risks."

"Well in that case," Chara began "Can you please teach Papyrus how to cook again? I failed to preserve the part of time when I ate."

"Sure." I replied. And then I went and taught Papyrus how to cook all over again.

* * *

As I left the house the next day, I had an eerie feeling I couldn't quite shake. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I realized.

 _Frisk was supposed to be here yesterday._

Frisk had never taken so long as a day to get through the RUINS. So why was he taking so long now? I had to investigate.

I went back inside, it was time for Sans' shift at his post anyway, and I usually went with him. It was the perfect excuse to stop by the RUINS door.

I went inside, told Sans to take a shortcut, and ran all the way to the RUINS door. I would have had Sans teleport me with himself, if I didn't want to check the way to the door as well. For all I knew, Frisk could have exited the RUINS that morning, and passed the sentry station by now.

He wasn't there.

When I made it to the sentry station, Sans was sitting in front of the door, leaning back on it. He was smiling, but he was always smiling. Something was off about him. Something in his eyes said all was not right.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"nothing. just depressed is all. but she'll come back," Sans paused for a moment "everyone does."

* * *

Sans and I had been sitting in front of the door for a while now. We were about to leave when suddenly, we heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

"What's that?" I asked.

"no idea kid" Sans replied "I just hope it isn't what I think it is"

As if on cue, the door opened at that very moment to reveal...

Frisk.

* * *

 **OOOOOoooooohhhhhh spooky!**


End file.
